A Twisted History
by Haku1013
Summary: Miyuki, a kind, caring soul. Spork, a hatful, devious soul. Common Irken knowledge, but what if history was wrong? What if it was twisted? What if it was vice versa?
1. Birth of a menace?

A Twisted History

**Authers Notes:** Hello IZ fans! I am Haku1013, and I welcome you to my story. I am an experienced writer, but this is my first Invader Zim story, so no harsh reviews please. I dont own Invader Zim, but I wish it. Oh the mass chaos! I can see it now! Ok, now onto the story!

* * *

><p>It was dark in the smeet factories. Strange liquids dripped on the floor. The sound of gears grinding and machines pounding echoed throughout the walls. The occasional wet plop and shattering of glass filled the corridors.<p>

A long mechanical arm raised itself high into the air, picked a tube, and cracked it, dropping a small bundle onto the ground. As it lay there, unmoving, another mechanical arm came by, holding a small machine. Once close to the unmoving creature, wires snapped out of the flat side, entering the small creature's backside. The small, green creature felt a jolt enter its small body, quickly springing life into it, and at the same time, knowledge. Knowledge that came from a thousand years of life and prosperity, peace and war.

"Speak now smeet. What is you designated name?" asked a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. The smeet didn't respond immediately, but soon, it raised its head, opened its eyes, showing off its beautiful blue color, and spoke…

"My name… is Miyuki," said the smeet.

"Very good, now continue to the process sector. You will be evaluated there."

Miyuki smiled as she did so, and walked off…

"Smeet acceptable, designation… Navigator," said a control brain, as it scanned the PAK of a smeet. Said smeet walked down another hall, and Miyuki, seeing that she was next in line, walked up to the Control Brain in confidence. Miyuki was now wore a standard smeet uniform, consisting of a shirt-like clothing made of a nearly indestructible material, black gloves and boots, and a utility belt.

As soon as Miyuki was close to the Brain, wires shot from the ceiling, and hoisted up the small smeet. Again, wires connected to the PAK. The control brain fidgeted as data filled it. At last, it dropped the smeet. Miyuki's confidence slowly ebbed away as the brain continued to fidget. _'What if I'm imperfect'_ Miyuki thought.

"Smeet…"said the brain with a pause, and Miyuki holding her breath.

"Smeet accepted." Miyuki exhaled, relived that the worst was over, or was it?

"Designation…" Miyuki mentally slapped herself, completely forgetting about her future career.

"Designation… Soldier."

Miyuki exhaled... again. It was better than nothing, she thought. She headed off down another corridor. But as she walked off, she began to wonder to herself, _'What would a soldier do for the empire?" _

It was a good question too... what _would_ a soldier do? It was a well known fact that the Irken race was a peaceful one, not bent on destruction for its fellow living creatures.

* * *

><p>So? How did you you like this? Now before anyone gets their hopes up, if you know me, then you know I dont update very often, infact, this is my first update in well over a year! Man I suck... oh well. :)<p>

I hope to update soon, cuz I mean, this just came to me a few says ago, and it never left my mind, so I have high hopes for this. So yea... Review.. and stuff...


	2. Meeting a Hero?

**Again, I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

><p>Miyuki continued down the hall. A soldier. A soldier. A soldier. Just born five minutes ago and luck was already against her! She didn't mind being a soldier- no, it was an honor to fight and die for one's home planet- it was being a soldier for the 'mighty' Irken Empire.<p>

Sure, Irk had the greatest military, but they were the most peaceful people in the known universe! Miyuki was so far into her own thoughts, she didn't notice the Smeet in front of her.

As Miyuki picked herself up from the fall, the Smeet she bumped into, a male, turned to her. "Oh, my apologies!" he said.

Miyuki stared at this Smeet. He was adorned in the same uniform as her, and was slightly taller than her. She also took note of his unusually small green eyes.

"Just don't let it happen again," she said, "let me guess, you a soldier too?"

"Why yes, how did you know?"

"Well for one, you're in the military corridor," Miyuki stated, rather irritated by this Smeet.

Said Smeet turned a darker shade of green as he realized the idiocy in his question. Taking advantage of this pause in the conversation, Miyuki stared behind the male, seeing why he made her bump into her in the first place. Just head of her was a line for weaponry. No doubt they would immediately start training. Miyuki noticed that the male was about to start up the conversation again.

"Hold that thought," she said, moving behind him, "I must go on, sorry."

As Miyuki started walking, she let out a breath of relief, glad to be away from the male.

"Wait!" Or so she thought…

"Sorry," the male apologized once again, "but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Spork."

Miyuki stared at Spork. "Spork? As in 'one that is used for more than one purpose?"

"Well… yeah," said the ever bashful Spork, "Now you tell me your name."

"Miyuki." Spork put on a smile at this.

"Miyuki? Well it fits you," complimented Spork.

Miyuki could only glare at Spork. She had finally caught up with the line. As she grabbed her weapon, she turned to Spork. "Look Spork. If I'm going to be a soldier, I'm going to be the best soldier. Stay away from me."

Miyuki then exited through another door, leaving a dumbfound Spork behind. After composing himself, he chased after Miyuki, Weapon dragged behind him

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! A finished chapter! This story already has more than most of my others. To those who don't know, Miyuki, in this story, means 'Star that shines brightly.'<strong>

**Well, please review. Reviews keep my house warm and the wolves at bay.**


	3. War

**Greeting readers. I have nothing to say, so on to the story...**

**I don't own Invader Zim**

* * *

><p>"LOOK OUT!" screamed a random soldier. Miyuki ducked further down her trench as an explosion filled her ears.<p>

Miyuki peered over her safe spot to see the battle. The Gules was over powering them! She didn't think the war would go like this. The Irkens were the best in terms of weaponry and training, but they could barely handle protecting their own capital! _"I should be better than this!"_ She thought, _"Damn Gules."_

The Gules were a neighboring reptilian-species, of the planet of the same name, that had always befriended Irk in dire times, but now had surprised Irk with a sneak attack on the capital. Soldiers were immediately called into war. Including the, now sergeant, Miyuki.

Unfortunately, the Gules had them outmanned and outgunned. Recruits were pulled out before their training was even finished. Reinforcements weren't expected for another day or so, but maybe too late by then. They were fighting a losing battle here. It was only a matter of time until they either had to retreat, or died.

"Damn lizards," Miyuki muttered as a plasma blast came within inches of her head. She ducked back down and faced her troops. A small bunch who were under trained, but they need all the soldiers they could get…

"Alright soldiers! This is it! This is what we've training for all our lives! Its either us, or them!" Miyuki said, "I'm not going to sugarcoat it… We are fighting a losing battle here. But that doesn't matter. What matters is what happens here today, on this battlefield! The Gules have attacked us, not for any kind of revenge, but to conquer us, and I won't let that to happen, and neither should you… Now I want you all to go out there, and show these cold-blooded freaks what happens when they mess with Irk! Cause if you don't, I'll kill you myself." She barely heard their response as another explosion filled the air. But she didn't care. They were soldiers. They were tools. If they died, so what?

They all lined up on the trench and prepared to fire. Miyuki got a full view of the battle field; Irkens bodies were lying everywhere. The Gule had pushed their forces back by several hundred feet.

"Fire!" Miyuki fired, her rifle fully charged. Her troops did the same. Miyuki jump as a plasma ball was sent flying next to her head once again. She felt a warm a liquid splatter on her face. Surprised, she looked to where the strange liquid came from. One of her soldiers was lying on his back, his face disfigured and life-goo flowing out. Miyuki moved to his body.

"Soldier, are you with us still? Are you living?" she asked the male. No reply. She sighed, and she pulled his identity tags out of his dead PAK. She wasn't shocked in the very least when she found others besides his.

"Sergeant, missile!" She turned her head to sky, and there it was. There was no escaping this one. Miyuki ducked down. She felt the explosion lift her off the ground. Miyuki landed several feet away from her trench. Everything around her turned to a blur as the world around her darkened. The last thing she saw was a small green beady eyes running up to her body. Then the world left her.

~!#$%^&*()

Spork watched the battle going on around him as he hid in his own trench. He didn't like this; the killing. Why did the Gule attack them? They had always lived in peace, so why?

Spork felt claws dig into his uniform, "Get up Corporal! You trained for this situation!"

Spork did as he told. He lifted himself onto his feet, and charged his blaster. He turned to face the battle, only to see a scene that made mentally vomit. Bodies were burning. Bodies of Irkens. Bodies of _his_ people.

It was then that a rare occurrence happened. Spork got angry. No, not angry, he was filled with _rage_.

'_Why? Why are we doing this Why? WHY? __**WHY?**__' _Spork fired at a charging battalion of Gules. He made a direct hit, and he smiled as he saw his enemy go down. He shot again. And again. And again. And each time, he got a direct hit.

Spork's comrades, even his leader, took a step away. They all knew what happened in situations like this. The nice, polite Spork was nothing but a guard to the, as the team called it, 'Dark Spork.'

Spork was a nice guy, everyone could agree on that. But if you got him angry, which was rare, he could kill with ease. It was the reason he was made a corporal. And that's what was happening now.

In just seconds, the enemy battalion was gone. But Spork continued to fire. His troop stared as Spork shot at Gules that weren't there. The Sergeant step toward his corporal, and pointed his gun down.

"They're gone Spork. Calm down."Spork turned his head to his leader. Rage was still in his eyes, but the sight of his comrade did indeed calm him down.

"Good," the sergeant said, "now let's move out. We have orders to give back up to troop M."

Spork gave a smile at this. _'That's Miyuki's troop,' _thought Spork. When his inner flame rekindled, Spork ran with his troop to the rendezvous point.

It was in no time that they saw them, that Spork saw her. She was on the ground, digging through a soldiers PAK.

'_Taking their identity tags most likely,'_ He thought. As they got closer, he heard one of her subordinates scream something about a missile. On instinct, he and the rest of his troop ducked down into another trench.

Spork felt the ground rumble as the explosion shook it. He carefully got up to see the damage. More bodies were burning. Some of the luckier runs were still alive, though Spork couldn't decide whether or they were lucky or not. He searched the ground for the Irken that mattered to him the most. He soon saw.

Miyuki was lying several feet away from where the missile hit. She wasn't moving, but her eyes were open, and Spork could still see life in them. He ran to her.

When he got her, he felt for a pulse. _'Good, she's still alive,'_ Spork thought. He took a capsule out of his PAK, emptying out its contents. Three pills fell into his hand, and he put them in Miyuki's mouth, rubbing her throat to make her swallow them. In moments, Spork saw Miyuki's eyes open fully.

"Spork? What are you doing here? Where's my team?" Miyuki asked.

"Don't talk Miyuki. You all got hit a missile. I think only you survived," Spork explained,

Spork picked Miyuki up, attempting to bring to his own troop.

"Don't move Irken-scum." Spork turned his head only to see a Gule, plasma rifle aimed at his head. "Get on the ground. Or you die." Spork had no choice but to comply.

"Good, now give me any weapons you have, and don't try any funny stuff." The Gule ordered. Spork threw his only gun at the Gule. "Spork!"

Spork turned his to see his troop running to him Guns in hands. "Don't move Gule!" The Gule quickly moved behind Spork and Miyuki.

"Funny, I was about to say the same too you," said the Gule as it pulled his rifle to Spork's head, "Now don't move! Or you're friend here gets-"

The rifle was shot of its hand. The Gule looked down to see Miyuki with her own gun. "Irken filth! You'll pay for that!" Screamed the Gule as he pulled out a plasma pistol and shot at Miyuki's hands, instantly making her drop her weapon and forcing a scream to escape her throat. Spork pulled her closer to him.

The troop took this chance and opened fire upon the Gule. It fell to the ground, it's life-goo flowing out of several holes in its torso.

Spork's sergeant ran to him, "Spork, are you ok?" he asked. Spork looked up, "Yeah, I'm ok. But Miyuki isn't. She needs medical treatment."

The sergeant looked to the trembling female in Spork's arms. Her hands were covered in life-goo. He nodded. "Get her out of here Spork, we can handle the situation."

With that said Spork got up and ran away from the battlefield, Miyuki in arms, searching for a medic.

"Hold on Miyuki, I'll get you out here," Spork muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awesome, chapter three! Am I awesome, or am I awesome? Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question. <strong>

**Ok, so I'm a little disappointed that I got only one review last chapter, which leads me to thank the anonymous person Invader Kat for reviewing. Thank you Invader Kat, you are my friend.**

**So allow me explain something (again) to you, my few readers, I don't update often. Which confuses me since this is the third chapter for one of my stories. **

**Oh well, just, you know…. Review… and stuff… yea… **


	4. Invading Gule

**Ok, this is the next chapter for A Twisted History. So to those who havent read on my profile, I lost everything for this story, including future characters, plots, and so on and so forth. I have retreived most of back, but I still lost my microsoft word, which is what I use to write these damn chapters. So, now, I'm stuck using word pad, and so if you see any misspelling or bad grammer, please tell me in a review, and I shall try to fix it. Thank you.**

**Ok, so let us answer some Reviews, shall we?**

**Invader Kat - Yes, This indeed awesome.**

**Invader Cakez - Good, I hope you do.**

**SkullyWolf -Sorry, but I have decided to update this particular story once a month or so. **

**I do not own Invader Zim... For if I did, Zim would have done the smart thing and created some sort of nano bot that eats oil, leaving Earth to go to war against itself for what little is left, causing Zim to only sit back and watch as we humans killed eachother.**

* * *

><p>Miyuki smiled as her ship landed. As she exited her V.O.O.T., she surveyed her her location. The area was small, surrounded by trees hundreds of feet high, and a dozen shrubs and bushes scattered. She had decided to land in one of the many jungles of Gule, nearest to where the Capital was located, though still a days worth of travelling on foot.. The area was indeed small, yet Miyuki could sense that see was being watched, her antennae twitching as they brought in data from the surround land.<p>

She was now adorned in a long-sleeved striped shirt, along with pitch black pants, the ends of ofwhich were tucked into knee high boots. Said boots were steel plated, and both contained a knife.

Miyuki, deciding there was nothing to worry about, walked to the side of her ship. Opening a small compartment, she pulled out all she thought would be neccessary; snacks, drinking liquid, some rope, along with several small weapons. As she put them in her PAK, her antennae twitched again. Turning quickly, Miyuki shot her small plasma pistol into a shrub. After hearing a small squel of pain, followed quickly by a thud, Miyuki investigated, moving the shrub and squating by the dead beast. What she saw didnt suprise her.

It was a small, hairy beast. It had six short legs, with a stout body. She saw that its head, which was now disfigured by her pistol, had three eyes. The rest was now a burning hole. _'A Gulian Fang-Beast?'_ Miyuki though, _'and a young one at that... what is it doing without it's parental units?'_ Miyuki's question was answered when she felt a river of hot, foul-smelling breath along her antennae. Looking up, she was greeted with a mouthful of fangs snapping at her head. Miyuki just barely dodged as they clamped shut where head head use to be.

Falling to her back, Miyuki was jumped by the full grown Fang-Beast. The Fang-Beast was identical to the smaller one, only bigger. Way Bigger. Miyuki, thinking of a plan, used all of her strength to just keep the beast barely an inch away from her face. Thinking quickly, Miyuki grabbed her knife from her boots, and jammed it into the Fang-Beast's belly repeatedlly, orange blood flooding out. Miyuki would have squeezed her antennae in pain, if she could've, as she heard the beast squel loudly in pain.

Withing seconds, the Fang-Beast fell limp, and Miyuki managed to push it off her. Getting up and rubbing blood and dirt off her shirt, Miyuki looked to her kill. It's eyes moved and stared at her. Sighing Myuki grabbed her pistol, which was thrown several feet away, and shot the Fang-Beast where she thought it's heart was. She thought wrong. Realising a squel louder than it's last one, Miyukisighed in defeat and anger. "Great!" she said aloud, "Not even five minutes on this terrible planet, and Ive already alerted everything within a mile miles!"

Miyuki sighed in exhaustment from the battle and sat down. _'And now Im tired. I can't wait until I crush this planet.'_ Miyuki smiled as she remembered how she got to where she was...

(Flashback)

Miyuki walked out of the hospital, with Spork right behind. It had been several months since the Gule retreated off of Irk, and people were still celebrating. Miyuki on the other hand, was in a depression. The last Gule that she killed had ended up shooting her hands, severing her thumbs. The last of the Gule may have retreated four months ago, but Miyuki has been in physical therapy for seven! It took that long to learn how to use her hands again, which was tough considering she could barely grasp anything now. Though it was maybe harder to hold a plasma rifle, or any kind of weapon, she was too stubborn to quit her military duty.

"So, what do you want to do now that you're all better?" Spork asked, snapping Miyuki back into reality. Pausing to give it some thought, Miyuki heard her belly rumble. "It's obvious, isnt it?" She asked Spork, who now had a confused look on his face. After several seconds of silence, Miyuki sighed in exaspperation. She couldn't believe this was her best friend.

"Look you smolt," Miyuki began rubbing where her temples would be, "Do you have any idea how horrible hospital food is?" She asked. Spork smiled, "I actually find that it had a certain bitterness to it, but an enjoyable bitterness, along with a sweet after taste. How anyone can hate it is beyond me." Miyuki face palmed, leaving a purple two fingered mark on her face. "Just... just take me to lunch you smolt." Spork cringed at the insult, but still smiled. Miyuki loved to insult Spork.

Several hours, and serveral thousand monies out of Sporks wallet later, Miyuki walked to her apartment. She had left Spork to the bill, and she was sure he would be upset with her. But, like always, he would just smile at her the next time they would meet. How she disliked Spork. He was a good Irken, and an even better soldier, that much is true, but he was always happy, and never angry.

Not to mention how he always looked down on her, even though she was taller by an inch, for hating shorter Irkens. True, she hated them all her life, but it was only until recently that she truly began to despise them. In the hospital, a short Irken had made a mistake in her medication, leaving her hands in pain for hours on end... several times. Another had forgotten to bring her food for a weak, food which she would barely touch mind you, but its the princibles. There were several other incidents, all of which led Miyuki to believe that Short Irkens were inferior in every way.

As she continued walking, she was pushed to the ground. Hitting the ground hard, Miyuki picked up her now spinning head. She turned her sight to see who had the audaicty to push her, but she saw nothing. Picking herself up, she felt a hand clamp down on her shirt. In moments, an Irken appeared out of nowhere. _'What? What are Irken security doing here? Better yet, why are they attacking me?'_ Miyuki thought before she the Irken made Miyuki's head meet it's fist. Miyuki was knocked out instantly.

Miyuki woke up in a haze shortly after. She was in an office. An office of someone important it looked like. She also noticed that she was tied to a chair facing an empty desk. She looked around and saw the Irken, a male, that knocked her out. He was pretty tall for an Irken, but still not as tall Myuki. He also wore white armor, and carried a plasma rifle in one hand. He also had on a helmet, so Myuki couldnt see his eyes. He also had what looked to like a visual cloaker, which explained why she didnt see him.

He stood be a pair of doors, in silence. He didnt look to her, or acknowledge her for that fact. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked the Irken. He didnt say anything, and contniued to stand. Miyuki frowned at this. How dare he just ignore her?

"Look you Vhop Huchope Scorkal," Miyuki cursed, causing the Irken to flinch, "tell me why I was knockout, possible thrown in a bag, brought to an office, and tied to a chair!"

The Irken sighed but continued to stand in silence. Miyuki growled and was about to scream again, but just as she was about to, a really short Irken walked through the doors. Miyuki recognized the Irken as the ruling President Guy of Irk, Klotazzal. Miyuki stared as the Irken she hated the most just walked casually in. He was the one that let the Gules invade Irk! Klotazzal was just another example that short Irkens were just incompotent.

Klotazzal stood at a mere two feet and was wearing the standard President Guy Armor, which had a light brown color to , same as his eyes(**AN: think of the tallest uniform, but not able to float**). His eyes. His eyes were the main reason he was incompotent to Miyuki. They were just so... soft. It's said that the eyes are a tunnel to ones true self, and if that is true, then Klotazzal could very very well be the kindest Irken to live. Ever since he was elected into power, Irk was brought into peace. It made allies left and right, befriending every planet it could. Miyuki hated it. She was a soldier, she wasnt meant for war. She was meant to fight, to battle, to _kill_. And with Klotazzal in power, she rarely had a chance too.

Klotazzal noticed Miyuki glaring at him as he sat at his desk. He sighed. "I'm sure you're wondering why you we brought here and whyareyoutiedtoachair?" He said quickly as he also noticed that Miyuki was struggling to move.

"My word!" he exclaimed, "IS-001, why is my guest tied up?" He asked the Irken that brought in Miyuki and immediatly got up to begin untying Myuki's rope. Miyuki was ans wasn't suprised by his behavior. The minute she saw her 'leader,' she assumed he actually grew a backbone and forced her to his office! How wrong she was.

Klotazzal was soon finished and the rope used to tie Myuki lay at her chairs legs. Myuki was now rubbing her arms, trying to get the feeling back, all while glaring daggers at IS-001, who flinched under her full icy, blue-eye gaze. "How is that?" asked Klotazzal, "is it adequate?"

"Very," muttered Miyuki. Taking her glare off of the guard, she faced Klotazzal, "And to answer your first question, yes, I am wondering why I was knockout on the way home, brought here, and tied to a chair." Klotazzal eyes widend in suprise at the word 'knocked out', and stared at the guard, who fell to one knee with his head bowed. Miyuki thought the sight was sicking. A taller shouldn't bow to one as insignificant as Klotazzal!

"Forgive me lord," IS-001 began, "but after going through the subjects records, I concluded that she wouldn't come if asked, and decided to take the high road." Klotazzal's gaze turned from IS-001 and towards Miyuki. She gave it a thought, and knodded to the short Irken, signaling that she would have, infact, _not_ come at will. Not without a reason of course.

Klotazzal sighed and began, "As you know, Irk was invaded several months ago-" Miyuki interrupted him, "Who doesnt know! I mean Flomp, I fought in a bloddy battle! I lost my thumbs! My Flompe thumbs! I'm lucky I can still hold anything at all!, So yeah, I know that we got invaded."

Klotazzal was quiet for a moment after Miyuki's little outburst. "Ok then. But what you may not know is that after some meetings with my most loyal generals, I've decided that we must act with force." Miyuki's blue eyes widened a bit after hearing this. Klotazzal, Irken Klotazzal, was proposing a declaration of war. "Who are you, and what have you done with the leader with no backbone?" Miyuki asked, causing IS-001 to flinch and stared at her, raising his plasma rifle, but after a quick glare from Klotazzal, he lowered it.

"Yes, this was a suprise to me too. But it seems that Gule has aquired a new leader. A leader that believes that the Gules are a superior race, and all others must be either enslaved or eleminated." This caught Miyuki's attention, _'Really now? Now that sounds like my type of leader...' _Klotazzal conitued, "and now it seemed that we were the first to be invaded. As President Guy, I can not let this go with a blind eye," Klotazzal said while leaning back in his chair, "And so to combat this atrocity, I decided to pick Irk's greatest soldier." Miyuki antennae twitched hearing this, but Miyuki kept a straight face. Well, more like _tried._ Klotazzal noticed her grin, and paused before continuing.

"So, Captain Miyuki, I have chosen you, to take on a special mission," Miyuki's grin bacame wider, "you are too invade Gule," and wider, "and find the Gules weakness," and even wider, "so that we can crush this little fiasco of theirs." By this point, Miyuki was chuckling. _Evilly._

Klotazzal decided at this point to pull a briefcase out from under his desk. He opened it and gave it's contents to the blue-eyed soldier. A new plasma pistol, a new uniform, and a key. "What's the key for?" asked Miyuki, "Well, our allies on Vort have designed a new type of spaceship. It only seats one or two beings, but it is equiped with the latest technology," Klotazzal said, pulling out the blueprints to said vehicle. Miyuki stared at the ship, ohhing and awwing. "What is it called?"

"Well, the Vortions called it the Vortion Overly Orbit Transporter Cruisers... Terrible Name, so we here on Irk have decided to call it, the V.O.O.T. Cruiser." Miyuki now began to laugh sinisterly. At last, Klotazzal was actually doing something right. At last, she could do what she was born to do... to fight... to battle... to _kill..._

(End Flashback)

Miyuki bit into the Gulian Fang-Beast Leg. It was bitter, and needed some spices added to it. It had already been several hours since she landed, and she hadn't moved since earlior, deciding to rest for the remainder of the day and move on the next another bite into the terrible meat, she stared at the rest of the moster roasting over the fire. The only good thing about being attacked, was that she didnt need to eat what little actual food she brought. Throwing the rest of the leg into the fire, Miyuki jumped into her V.O.O.T.. Closing the Cockpit, she stared off into the night sky.

From where she landed, she could clearly see Irk. Her home world. She had never left it her whole life, and staring at it from a distance made her feel nostalgic. Sighing to herself, Miyuki closed her eyes, hoping to recharge her PAK before she left in the morning. Soon, Miyuki fell into slumber, her four left-over fingers grasping onto her pistol.

But from a branch on a nearby tree, something watched her. It blinked it's bright green eyes, and quietly jumped from it's perch, intent to see what this strange creature was, and what it was up too.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this creature that watches Miyuki? What happened to Spork after Miyuki dissed him? What is IS-001's real eye color? The Answer to all these question next chapter, and more! Remember, Reviews... I needz them... they are that which give me the power... they feedz me...<strong>


End file.
